


What Could Have Been

by wertman25



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I've broken my own heart, Just let my babies be in love, Lucifer - Freeform, Smut, coffee and sex, lucifer 3x18, lucifer and chloe - Freeform, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertman25/pseuds/wertman25
Summary: What would have happened if Chloe didn’t allow Lucifer to leave after the events of 3x18. Well… sort of…





	What Could Have Been

* * *

 

“Do you want to stay?” she asked, hoping she didn’t sound too hopeful. “I can make some coffee and we can–”

Lucifer breathed out, his eyes already conveying his answer. “Ah, I can’t unfortunately,” he said, cutting her off before she could finish. “There’s a bachelorette party at Lux and… well.”

He gave her a look that she knew all too well, although this one was slightly distorted and lacked all usual cheerful inappropriateness. Still, his words caused the same reaction within her as always. She tried to ignore the way her heart sunk to her stomach and the sudden weight that settled within her chest. She tried not to imagine him piled beneath a company of drunken, gorgeous women, doing only God knows what as they joined him in his penthouse and later his large black bed. She forced a small nod, pushing the idea away as she moved her gaze away as well. “Okay, another time.”

“Yes,” he agreed, but his comment was forced– rushed. Unlike usual, he offered nothing more to the conversation, not even showing a hint of attention towards her and almost seeming to ignore her completely. He moved around her as if fleeing for the door, his eyes moving away from her just as fast.

Even then, she hadn’t expected him to leave so soon and for a moment she stood still before she followed him. “Okay,” she said with a shrug as he pulled the door open. He nodded his head in her direction, a foreign and awkward gesture that she’d never seen him do before. “Have fun,” she continued before he slammed the door shut without another word.

A part of her heart sunk farther into her chest with the loud slam and she pushed her hair out of her face to keep from truly reacting to Lucifer’s actions. She should have known. She should have known it was all a mistake– that her and Lucifer could never be together. Again, she had allowed her heart to act without consideration and suddenly she felt lost and confused. Turning towards the counter, she reached towards her phone and unlocked the screen, skimming her contacts until she found the number she desired– except she didn’t desire it. She didn’t desire him. She desired…

_What is it you truly desire?_

She placed the phone back on top of the counter and turned towards the door. “Lucifer,” she said as she opened the door and ran into the darkness. “Lucifer!” She ran down the walkway in the direction he had retreated, hoping it was not too late. After a moment of an awkward jog, Chloe spotted him as she went around the corner of the building, thankful that he seemed to be walking at an unusually slow pace. “Lucifer,” she yelled again. “Lucifer!”

Lucifer must have been deep within thought, because he didn’t react to her call until her final yell of his name. His tall figure pausing within the darkness, before his slouched shoulders became noticeably straighter and he turned to face her. A strange look was across his handsome features, one that he tried to cover as she approached, but was unable to clearly do so– his eyes being his sellout. “Detective?” he asked, slightly confused as she paused before him. “Did I forget something? Is something wrong?”

“Please stay,” she said, knowing she sounded ridiculous– crazy even. “I’d like you to stay.”

He seemed hesitant, taken back even, almost in a panic, his mouth opening and shutting multiple times before his eyes moved towards the ground. “I– I don’t think that’s a good idea, Detective.”

Before she even realized what she was doing, it was too late. Chloe wasn’t sure if it was simply her motherly instincts, a simple concern for her partner, or the feelings for him that she had pushed down for so long, but she moved forward and placed her hands on his chest, trying to give him the comfort and connection he seemed to need. “Lucifer,” she said, truly concerned as she met his sudden wide eyes. “I told you, nothing is coming in between us. So what’s wrong?”

He took a sudden step back as if she had burned him. “Nothing,” he pressed, his conflicted black eyes staring into hers, holding them captive for a short moment before they again fell to the ground. “Goodnight, Detective.”

Again, her heart dropped within her chest as Lucifer turned to make his retreat. None of it seemed fair– or right. None of it made sense to her and before she could stop herself, she said, “Is a drunken night of boning bachelorettes really more important than us?”

Lucifer stopped immediately, staying still for a moment until his head slowly turned to look at her.

His eyes bore into hers and a frown was plastered across his face. She shrugged in response to his reaction, her arms crossing over his chest to stop the same discomfort that seemed to be following them tonight at bay. “It just seems that way,” she said honestly. She looked to the ground, but still felt his eyes on her. “And you’ve been the one talking about how important our partnership is.”

“Me?” Lucifer laughed, his chuckle void of all humor. “Us? Our partnership?” He laughed again, a sort of pain crossing his eyes. “That’s a low blow, Detective. So I can’t enjoy a night at my club, but you can go off with… _him_?”

Chloe frowned. “That’s not fair,” she said, shaking her head, suddenly taken back… and also slightly hurt. “That’s not what happened, Lucifer.”

A moment of silence passed between them until Lucifer finally made some sort of movement. He sighed loudly as his hand ran through his black locks, pulling his hair somewhat out of place as he looked awkwardly between her and the ground again. “I apologize for my rudeness, but I just don’t think I’d be the best company, Detective,” he answered lowly, a strange but sorrowful emotion within his voice. “Not in my current state anyways.”

“Please,” she said again, closing the distance between them, but also giving Lucifer his needed space. “I can’t force you, but I’d like you to stay.”

Lucifer released a sigh. “Fine.” He surrendered with a shrug, although he was again unable to keep sight with her eyes. He looked towards a spot behind her, waving his hand in the direction of her apartment. “Lead the way, Detective.”

Chloe nodded, taking a step backwards before she turned and began to walk towards her apartment. She listened intently for the unmistakable sound of his expensive shoes to follow and it felt like an eternity before she heard his footsteps. He followed almost hesitantly behind her and even then, she couldn’t help herself from looking back to make sure he tried to escape.

They entered back into the apartment in silence, Chloe slipping off her shoes as Lucifer closed the door behind her. “So,” she said, hoping to break the strange mood as she eyed him. “About that coffee?”

Lucifer simply nodded, reminding her of the strange and uncharacteristic head nod he had given her earlier, but she simply let it go.

She moved towards the kitchen, eyeing Lucifer as she readied the coffee maker. He moved slightly farther into the house, although he remained the same amount of uncomfortable. Still, she couldn’t help the small smile that formed on her lips as she watched him remove his gray suit jacket and place it on one of the bar stoles. It was a small action that showed he was at least trying to get comfortable and planning to stay.

He suddenly looked in her direction and she looked away just as fast. “Where’s the spawn?” he asked, his voice low and holding the same amount of hesitation.

“Trixie’s in bed,” Chloe answered, fully accustomed to his strange choice of words. “She had a rough day.”

Lucifer nodded, taking a seat at the opposite side of the counter as he continued his unusual quietness.

Chloe busied herself within the kitchen, knowing Lucifer now had a clear view of her. She didn’t know what else to do until they decided to open up and allow this awkwardness between them to pass. It was something that was strange to feel around Lucifer, since she usually felt so comfortable and content around him. It was odd and almost disheartening. Some part of her felt like this was a mistake, like she was forcing Lucifer to do something he didn’t want to do. She wanted to release him to “all things Lucifer” but also craved to have him near her.

“Detective,” Lucifer said, almost seeming to yell as he snapped his fingers to get her attention. “Detective.”

Her head snapped in his direction. “W–What?” Chloe asked; her eyes widening as she was pulled from her thoughts and back to the reality around her.

Lucifer raised his eyebrow at her for a minute, seemingly having been trying to get her attention for sometime. He continued to stare at her for a moment before morphing back into his solemn self. His broken eyes looked back down to the counter. “The Lieutenant seems to require your attention.”

His statement caught her off guard and Chloe frowned at his words. “What?” she asked, completely oblivious to what he meant.

Using his knuckles, Lucifer pushed the small device across the tiled table towards her, her cell phone having been placed directly before him, the whole screen flashing as multiple texts from “Lt. Marcus Pierce” came across her home screen.

She looked to the screen and then to Lucifer again, seeing as yet again, his whole demeanor had changed. He seemed uncomfortable– hurt and conflicted, fighting against the words of his previous confession and apology. He was trying to hold whatever emotions at bay, and although it wasn’t his place to be so emotional about it, Chloe realized how hard the entire day– entire endeavor had been for him. It wasn’t right to accommodate for him, even accept his reasons, or make excuses, but Lucifer was a damaged soul and she hated to know that she was causing him more pain that he would try to hide.

“You know what?” she said, catching Lucifer’s attention as she slide the phone into the off position. “He can wait till morning. I’m off duty.”

“Don’t let my presence stop you, Detective,” Lucifer said quietly and Chloe nearly growled.

She wanted to smack him across the face so that he would understand. “I’m a big girl, Lucifer,” Chloe told him. “I can make my own decisions. You’re not deciding anything for me. You’re here cause I want you here. I’m not texting him cause I don’t care to text him. I’m with the person I want to be with.” Lucifer frowned at her words, something about them seeming to hit him hard and send him into a blaze of thought. “And,” Chloe continued, “it means a lot to me that you realized that today, but you also don’t seem to realize when I do make up my mind for myself.”

Lucifer seemed to be listening, but remained deep within his own thoughts, his eyes moving to hers like an uncertain child. Neither of them moved from their positions, just deciding to stare at one another until the sound of a ring filled the room.

Reaching into his trouser pocket, Lucifer retrieved his ringing cell phone. “Benjamin,” Lucifer said as he brought the phone to his ear. “No,” Lucifer answered, his eyes remaining on Chloe. “Change of plans. I may be a little later than expected. Take care of the Henderson party. Show the girls a good time. The father of the bride owes me a favor and I want to keep up my end of the deal.”

If the person on the other end answered, it had to be a single word because Lucifer wasted no time ending the phone call. While holding Chloe’s gaze, he turned his own phone off and tossed it besides hers on the table. “There,” he said, motioning to the two blacked-out devices. “I already feel like I’m back in the bloody Dark Ages.”

Chloe laughed, feeling somewhat back to normal. “You’ll survive,” she said with an eye roll, turning back to the coffee machine and pouring the dark liquid into two mugs. “You know,” Chloe said as she sauntered back over with the coffee and placed it before Lucifer. “I don’t think coffee is strong enough for tonight.”

Lucifer breathed a laugh. “I couldn’t agree more,” he replied, reaching into his jacket pocket on the chair to retrieve his flask before he dumped the contents of his container into the mug. 

Rolling her eyes, she moved towards the bottle of wine at the corner of the counter and quickly poured herself a glass. She downed the contents in one gulp before pouring another and turning back to Lucifer, who had also finished his coffee and had moved on to the rest of his flask.

Chloe shook her head, trying to regain control over the situation. “You want to watch a movie?”

Lucifer shrugged, motioning to the room. “Whatever you desire, Detective.”

And like that, something broke from inside of her. A need bubbled to the top of her soul and another far lower area began to burn. She looked at the man before her and although she felt some fear, it also seemed to make sense– at least some of it. The memories they had, everything they had gone through over the past few months– or years– seemed to surface. She thought of Marcus’s advancements, but also Lucifer’s discomfort– possessiveness about the entire situation. And she thought of her own feelings…

“Can you answer something for me first?” Chloe asked, almost sheepishly. “Or maybe a couple somethings.”

Lucifer turned to her, his eyebrows raised and interest peaked. “If I must…”

Chloe looked at him, holding his eyes to her own. “Why were you so possessive about me to Pierce,” she asked, moving around the counter and closer towards him so that he was unable to make a retreat.

Lucifer looked down, but quickly recovered from any emotion the question flared within him. “I told you,” Lucifer said quietly, looking back at her gaze. “You’re my partner.”

Chloe nodded, but continued to move closer. “And that’s it?”

Lucifer held her gaze, something changing behind his eyes as his Adam’s apple moved within his throat. He simply shook his head; unable to form words, but it was enough for Chloe.

Closing the distance completely between them, Chloe paused before him and placed her hand on top of his leg, Lucifer staying as still as a statue, except for his eyes that moved to the place on top of the gray fabric where her hand rested. “And I can have anything I desire?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Something again changed within Lucifer, a darker, more possessive energy moving over him. It made the entire atmosphere of the room become heavier– hotter. His eyes remained on her hand until they rose to meet hers, somehow seeming darker and hungrier than before, making her heart burst within her chest. “Anything you desire,” he confirmed, his voice low and rough.

Chloe smirked, her confidence restored. “I only desire it, if my partner desires it too…”

She waited for him to respond, but he remained still, holding her gaze with the same intensity. “Your move, Detective,” was his only reply, his voice still holding the same darkness and depth as before.

It was all she needed to hear before she practically jumped on top of him, her lips smashing against his as she nearly knocked the two of them to the floor. But of course they didn’t fall, Lucifer made sure of that. His arms weaved around her as she settled awkwardly on top of his lap, the small bar stool unable to hold both devil and detective comfortably.  


With ease, he lifted her up as he rose from his seat, turning and placing her on top of the counter. Her legs tangled off the corner, perfectly around his waist, while also making her the perfect height to continue to kiss him properly. Their lips moved hungrily against one another, Lucifer’s hand cupping her cheek while she scratched at his back, catching his gray vest and the smooth fabric of his black shirt.

She pulled at the fabric like a crazed animal, not caring to take it off properly as buttons hit the floor due to her violent attempts to undress him. Lucifer growled hungrily as she pushed the fabric off his shoulders, not caring as it caught around other parts of his body. He continued to kiss her passionately until Chloe’s harsh breaths turned to soft whines. So Lucifer pulled his hands away from her, just to yank his hands free of his sleeves and tight cuffs, not caring about the damage done to his expensive suit. Chloe helped the fabric find its way to the floor, before her legs wrapped around Lucifer’s waist and pulled him back to her again.

As their rough kisses continued, her hands found their way to Lucifer’s skin, running her finger’s down his sculpted stomach, his strong arms, and his toned back. She even felt the indentations of the scars. It was all so thrilling and exciting– all him and everything she ever wanted. She moaned in contentment as Lucifer’s mouth found its way to her neck, licking and sucking against her pulse. It caused another swell of heat to burn within her belly; unable to stop the slow movement of her hips forward as her body desperately tried to find the friction it craved with his body.

“Offspring,” Lucifer breathed against her ear, reminding her of her sleeping child in the bedroom just a few feet away– the one that could walk out at any moment and be scarred for life.

She nodded with some understanding, her body hot and her breath harsh as she refused to put space between them. “Bedroom,” she whispered in reply, giving a small nip to the side of his neck.

Lucifer growled in response, wrapping his arms around her waist. He lifted her as if she weighed nothing at all, not even struggling with the awkwardness of his hold. She tightened her grip around his neck and he did the same around her body, his hands coming to rest on her ass. He carried her toward the bedroom, hardly looking where he was going as their lips found one another again.

When he reached the bedroom, Chloe pulled him down with her to the mattress, settling underneath his body as they continued to inhale each other. As their lips continued their own battle, Lucifer’s hands began to move down Chloe’s body, undoing her clothes much more gently than she had for him. He pulled her shirt open with one fluid motion and her bra next, granting him access to the skin underneath. His hands moved down her sides until he found her breasts, kneading and teasing her erect nipples.

Chloe moaned into his mouth, her back arching into his chest as her hips buckled forward with the same motion. Her core craved the hardness that she was beginning to feel pressing into her, making the wetness between her legs even more torturing. Her hands slipped between them to his belt as she whimpered for Lucifer to do the same. He answered without vocal response, placing a quick kiss on her lips before his hands moved away from her breasts. She groaned as he pushed away from her, pushing himself off the bed and to a standing position before her.

She pushed herself into a sitting position at the edge of the bed, Lucifer lowering himself onto his knees before her. He gave her one of his classic grins before placing a quick kiss on her lips, then her shoulder, and then her stomach. Using his long fingers to unbuckle her jeans and ever so slowly pull the two garments down her legs. The cold air bit at her naked skin, suddenly exposed to the room and more importantly, the gorgeous man before her. Lucifer gave a quick kiss to her hip, then her thigh, then her knee, and continued down her body until she was completely bare before him. It was all so intimate– so exposing, even her first time with Dan had been awkward, but with Lucifer, it just seemed right and she felt no fear as she exposed herself for him.

Lucifer remained on his knees for a short moment, gazing up at her as if she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, until whatever primal instinct took over his senses again. Not entirely rising from the floor, Lucifer kissed her, his body settling between her naked legs until they fell back into the bed. Her naked body pressed against Lucifer, their chest meeting skin to skin while her core rubbed against the expensive material of his suit.

Lucifer continued to tease her body in all the right ways, knowing exactly what to do to make her tick. It was all so overwhelming– but in the best way. There was just one more thing she desired and she nearly screamed when her hands moved to Lucifer’s trousers, finally able undo them and watch as Lucifer kicked them to the floor with his boxers soon after. Finally, their naked bodies pressed together without any barriers, Lucifer’s most sensitive member rubbing against her side as her own ache seemed to pass between them.

“Please,” Chloe nearly begged, feeling as if her body was about to explode just from his foreplay. “Please, Lucifer.”

“So impatient,” Lucifer whispered, kissing her pulse. Releasing her breast, he used his left hand to hitch her leg around his back, opening her core up to him and giving him full access. Her hands weaved around his sides as Lucifer placed a hard kiss on her lips, their eyes meeting for a single moment before Chloe’s head fell backwards with a loud moan.

Lucifer entered her with one quick movement, her hands digging into his skin as he moved in and out of her. Chloe moaned in contentment and he placed sloppy kisses on her exposed neck, sucking and licking in the places that had her panting.

“That okay, darling?” he whispered against her ear, his opposite hand teasing her nipple and causing more delightful shivers throughout her body.

“So good,” she whispered breathlessly, her hips beginning to move in rhythm with his thrusts. “So good….”

They shared a kiss again before Lucifer picked up his pace, Chloe’s moans growing in volume as his own groans joined the chorus. It was like heaven.

“So wet.” Lucifer hummed against her ear. “And you say you find me repulsive.”

“Chemical level,” Chloe moaned, her fingers pulling at his dark hair and receiving a small, pleased chuckle from Lucifer.

“We will see,” he said, nipping at her ear before kissing her temple.

They held onto each other, each releasing their own expression of pleasure as the teasing and trusts seemed to become harder and rougher. It was only when Chloe was sure she was about to see God himself that she finally found relief around her lover, her body convoluting against Lucifer’s as her cries filed the small bedroom. Lucifer followed soon after, a few more thrusts into her until he found his release as well.

Chloe clasped into the bed, thoroughly fucked and exhausted. Her body quivered against the mattress and ached in the most painful and pleasing ways. Lucifer fell to a spot beside her, his breath uneven for a few moments before seemingly returning to normal. It was almost unfair. No one should have his stamina level and she hated to think he had never exaggerated the truth when talking about such things, because from this experience alone, she guessed that he had not.

Unlike herself, Lucifer seemed quite awake, stretching his body beside her as her eyes continued to fall.

“We will have to work on your stamina if you’re tired after one go,” Lucifer teased, rolling onto his side and kissing her temple.

Chloe hummed in response, too tired to give a real answer. He was good and he would get a compliment later, but for now…

“I’ll leave you to rest,” Lucifer continued, his hand gently pushing her hair out of her face as he gave her a rare sweet smile. It conveyed enough emotion that his actions weren’t simply to ‘love her and leave her’ but that he was somewhat conflicted and seemed to think it was the best option.

“Stay,” Chloe whispered, grabbing his hand before it was out of reach, too tired to put up a true fight, but hoping he would listen. “Stay with me, Lucifer… please…”

His face softened as he looked down upon her, his grip tightening around her fingers. “If that is what you desire…”

“It is.” Chloe answered, her head moving up and down against her pillow. “Stay.”

“Well,” Lucifer whispered. “Then your wish is my command, Detective.” He settled back down beside her, grabbing the bedding at the foot of the mattress and pulling it up over them. “Even though I’ll have to endure a terrible walk of shame going home tomorrow with wrinkled, destroyed Prada.”

Chloe giggled tiredly, pushing herself forward to snuggle into his chest. “Goodnight, Lucifer,” she whispered interlocking his fingers with her own and bringing his hand up to place a kiss on his knuckle.

Lucifer purred in response, pulling their bodies closer together beneath the covers. He placed a delicate kiss on her forehead as he allowed her to snuggle closer into his warmth, wrapping his arm around her small frame. “Goodnight, Chloe.”

“Hmm… Lucifer,” Chloe breathed out, being pulled from her slumber by a loud alarm. She snuggled deeper into her pillow, fighting the pull of the real world until she thought of her newly found bed buddy. “Lucifer,” she sighed again, still half asleep as she reached out across the bed to her partner– no, lover… but was unfortunately greeted by coldness. With a frown, Chloe opened her eyes and took in the spot beside her that was not only cold, but empty as well… and her heart sunk. He had left. He had left her. They had made love and–No. He had never stayed. The opposite side of the bed was untouched, not just empty, and as Chloe began to regain her consciousness she remembered how the night had truly unfolded. It had been a dream…

She didn’t expect the fact to hit it has hard as it did, but her heart remained in her stomach. The dream and the true events clashing together within her mind, almost making her feel sick. Reaching towards her bedside table, she turned off the alarm that had pulled her from her bliss. She almost felt a true hatred for the small clock until her phone vibrated from just beside it. Like a childish schoolgirl, her heart seemed to soar, and when she reached to phone, a large part of her hoped it was Lucifer… but it was Marcus.

*Thanks for giving this a chance. See you later today*

Chloe wanted to feel good reading the text, and some part of her did, but another part of her continued to feel sick. She had been so confident when calling Marcus the night before and now… she wasn’t so sure. She knew she had to give it a chance… but she felt like it was for all the wrong reasons.

She quickly typed a response to him as she pulled herself out from under the covers.

*Me too. See you later.*

With her phone in hand, Chloe walked out of her room and into the kitchen. It all seemed so surreal and she couldn’t help but blush thinking about the fantasy. After all, it was much better than the real story, in which her handsome partner left her house and never returned. She placed her phone on the side counter as she stared at the coffee machine, something that seemed to bring her more hurt than joy– which was unusual for a mid-week morning.

_“Do you want to stay?” she asked, hoping she didn’t sound too hopeful. “I can make some coffee and we can–”_

“Are you okay, Mommy?”

Chloe jumped at the small voice, turning to see Trixie sitting at the counter, apple juice box in hand and a bowl of milk-less cereal sitting before her.

“Fine, monkey,” Chloe answered quickly, turning on the coffee machine, before she grabbed the milk from the fridge and poured it into her daughter’s bowl. “Just had a rough night.”

Trixie nodded as she took a bite of her breakfast, looking as beat as her mother felt, but Chloe could only guess it was from whatever had happened with Maze last night. Dan had given her a quick sum up before she had returned home and it seemed to have only worsened with Maze’s disappearance.

“Trixie babe,” Chloe said, sliding towards her daughter. “I wanted to talk to you before you go to school. I know Maze said some pretty hurtful things yesterday and I don’t want you to take it to heart.”

“She said she didn’t like us anymore,” Trixie replied sadly.

“I know she did,” Chloe said, “but sometimes grown ups say and do things they don’t mean when they’re upset.”

Trixie frowned. “That doesn’t seem right.”

“No,” Chloe agreed. “It’s not right, but sometimes it happens. Life is complicated like that. You just need to give her some time and when she’s ready…” Chloe took a deep breath, trying to find the correct words. “Well… if it’s meant to be, like I think it is, she’ll come back.”

“Okay, Mommy,” Trixie said with a smile.

Chloe smiled back at her daughter, giving her a quick kiss on the head before returning to her coffee pot. Grabbing a mug from the counter, Chloe silently poured herself a class, trying not to think of–

“Was Lucifer here last night?” Trixie asked between another mouthful of cereal, taking Chloe off guard and causing her to almost drop the entire pot of coffee onto the floor.

“He was,” Chloe answered with a small nod, recovering from her daughter’s sudden question and moving back to the counter with her coffee. “He stopped by, but only for a few minutes.”

Trixie nodded, almost sighing. “I thought I heard his voice,” she said, taking the last bite of her breakfast before she jumped off the bar stole. “I wish he would come over more. I like it when he comes over.”

“Why’s that, Trix?”

“You’re happier when he’s around,” Trixie commented, sounding far older than her age as she moved around the counter. “So is he. Me too.” She looked up from her empty bowl. “Do you think he’ll come over for Monopoly again?”

“I’ll ask him sometime,” Chloe said, almost in a daze. “Sometimes he’s really busy.”

_“Ah, I can’t unfortunately,” he said, cutting her off before she could finish. “There’s a bachelorette party at Lux and… well.”_

Chloe shook her head, pushing the memory away. “Anyways,” she said, her voice sounding far more broken then she meant to reveal to her daughter. “We are running a little late this morning, so you better hurry.”

“Okay, I will,” Trixie replied, scurrying off to her room and leaving her mother alone within the kitchen.

When Trixie disappeared through her door, Chloe sat at the counter and took a sip of her coffee, something not sitting right within her stomach. She grabbed her phone, unlocking and relocking it, until she repeated the action for at least twenty minutes. That was until it vibrated in her hand, the message still one that was unwanted. With a sigh, she finished her coffee, put the cup in the sink, and walked to her room. Throwing the phone onto her bed, she quickly showered and got dressed, all while ignoring the various other messages on her phone– Marcus and Dan included.

Once she was ready for her day, she checked her phone once more, again discouraged to find no messages from Lucifer. It seemed ridiculous, because it wasn’t a real ‘morning after’ and Lucifer had no real obligation to text her, but after the true and fake events of the previous night, she still hoped he would. He was still her partner… Repeating the action she had at the kitchen counter, Chloe continued to play with her phone until she had the courage to text him.

*Hey. Do you mind picking me up a coffee on the way to the precinct? I’m running late and I don’t think I’ll have time.*

She almost felt stupid as she hit send, almost regretting the ridiculousness of the lie filled text until an answer came to her phone almost immediately.

*Your wish is my command*

Chloe smiled at the text, knowing it was the most stupid thing in the world, but with a sudden weight lifted off of her shoulders, she could hardly care. She knew how she felt and regardless of what happened, or however he felt, she wanted him to know that too. So she moved towards the necklace that was placed on it’s own personal stand within her room, removing it from its spot on her dresser and placing it around her neck.

She smiled to herself as the coldness of the pressed bullet laid against her skin and she couldn’t stop herself from pressing it against her heart. “You’re so much more to me,” Chloe whispered, as if the necklace could somehow connect them. “And you’re always with me, Lucifer.”

She just hoped he would realize that.


End file.
